


Impatience

by Maeryn_skye



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Partner Swapping, Pic Fic, in the same bed at least, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 06:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeryn_skye/pseuds/Maeryn_skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are getting bored and restless at a photo shoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatience

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Edgespet/media/30%20Seconds%20to%20Mars/Group/inspirate006.jpg.html)

The room was made for fucking, there was no doubt about that. High end, expensive fucking. The low, king-sized bed, the deep plush carpet, crimson colored crushed velvet throughout - the whole room was suffused with an aura of sex and lust. Of course, it had been Jared's idea to have the photo shoot here. He enjoyed teasing the fangirls, titillating them. He could just imagine the reactions this shoot would cause among the band's female fans! No doubt, they would be getting all kinds of letters describing in detail the fantasies these ladies had of being taken by their favorite band member on that luxurious bed. He couldn't help the smirk that stole across his face.

"Now, try to look sexy!",the photographer chirped.

Jared lowered his head just a fraction and stared into the camera, whisper of a smirk still barely playing over his lips, invitation clear in his eyes.

Shannon didn't even bother. He thought the whole thing was ridiculous and the expression on his face said as much. Encouraging teenage girls' fantasies was Jared's job, not his.

Tomo's expression was much the same, although his was shot through with hints of boredom, as well. And just a tiny bit of possible offense at being told to 'try' to look sexy. Stupid motherfucker.

Matt's expression was just plain annoyed. He hated photo shoots under the best of circumstances - i.e., when Shannon was taking the pictures - but this was just horrible. Seduction wasn't Matt's thing nor was trying to look sexy. And someone really needed to take the photographer's coffee away. The man was bouncing around the room like a rabbit on crack and was seriously getting on Matt's last nerve. If he chirped one more time, Matt was going to have to inflict some sort of bodily harm on the idiot.

What wasn't showing in any of their expressions was the impatience each of them was feeling. The atmosphere of the room was having an effect on all of them, although the fangirls they were posing for were the last thing they were thinking about. Glances were exchanged, breaths came faster, lips moistened by flashes of pink tongues.

Suddenly Jared stood up. "I think that's all we'll need. Thank you."

"Are you sure?" another chirp, hopeful this time, and Matt gritted his teeth. "I've got a whole other roll of film left and we've got the room for another two hours."

"We're sure," Jared emphasized. "You've done a great job and I'm sure what you've got will be more than enough. If we need anything else, we'll call you back." He had been helping the photographer gather his supplies and all but pushed the flustered man to the door. "You go on, we'll take care of everything here."

With a final nudge, he helped the man out the door and quickly locked it before turning back around to face his bandmates. He wasn't at all surprised to see Shannon already on top of Tomo, their lips locked in a torrid kiss.

"That was real subtle, J, " Matt said with a smile as he held his arms out to his lover.

"Fuck subtle!" Jared hissed. He pounced on Matt, straddling his lap. "I need you! Now!"

An hour later, four naked, sated bodies lay in a pile across the massive bed.

"How long did he say we had the room for?" Tomo asked lazily, as he snuggled contentedly between the brothers.

"Two hours, I think," was Matt's equally lazy response.

"So how long's it been?" Tomo again.

"Don't know. Guess we better get up and clean up the mess though," Jared answered, making no attempt to move.

"Bro, there's come all over the sheets! How do you propose we clean that up?"

Another smirk made an appearance. "We don't. We just re-make the bed and get out of here!"

Matt wrinkled his nose. "Ugh, that's kinda gross, babe."

"Got any other ideas?" Jared asked, finally beginning to move.

Negative mumbles from the other three as they, too, began to come back to life. Clothing was collected, sheets and comforter repositioned, the room checked again for any evidence of their escapade, then finally, they headed out the door and back to their own hotel. There was no difference in their expressions now. Each was smiling the same small, content smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 10/2006.


End file.
